Dealing with Love
by cynthetic
Summary: A Halloween Dance at Hogwarts. Two masked students and a argument that brings them together. R for language later. D/G
1. The Beginning

Dealing with Love  
Chapter 1 . The Beginning  
  
Virginia Weasley was not a plain and scrawny girl any more. She had blossomed beautifully over the years. Ginny had developed curves in all the right places, and her hair had turned into a beautiful and sleek Auburn color. Her freckles were barely noticeable now, and seemed to blend into her skin, making it seem flawless. She had turned into a woman, and almost everyone knew this, exept for Virginia herself. Perhaps this is was why Ronald seemed more protective of his sister each and every year.  
  
It was Halloween, and a dance was taking place. Dumbledore had decided that the school did not have enough activities for 'mingling'. Of course, the old nut had thought of a brilliant addition to the dance. On top of the dance to be basically mandatory, you had to wear a costume.  
  
The faculty had not been amused with the situation, and had protested against having to wear costumes. Dumbledore was strange, but extremely fair and wise, agreed that they could dress normally, although they were encouraged to wear costumes.  
  
Of course, most of the Professors had chosen to wear wizard and dress robes, rather than costumes. There were only a select few that thought dressing up like muggles would be a hoot, and had worn muggle clothing to the dance.  
  
Ginny had worn a violet blue dress that fell off her shoulders with a neckline trimmed in white lace. The violet blue taffeta bodice was boned and fitted.It laced up the front in lilac satin ribbon that finished in a bow just under the bust. A overskirt of periwinkle chiffon was pulled up at the left hip to reveal a very full underskirt of violet blue floral jacquard. A sash of teal iridescent chiffon fell around the edges of the overskirt, and a small bouqet of lilac and white flowers covered the area where the two chiffon fabrics came together.  
  
The skirt billowed out around her legs and would touch the floor gracefully. With the slightest move, a soft swishing sound could be heard as the hem of the dress moved along the floor. Part of the costume was a violet mask that magically concealed the top half of her face. The mask was obviously carefully decorated with sparkles and small light-blue gems that gleamed in the light.  
  
She had rented the costume at a new store in Hogsmeade named Sophisticated Witch. She was dazzled by all the beautiful dresses, robes, and costumes, and was surprised that this magnificent costume was still hanging there, as if it meant for her.  
  
Most would wonder, where did Ginny Weasley, the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, get the money for such a fantastic costume? She often received money from her brothers, Fred and George, for no reason whatsoever. Their business was booming, and they were spoiling their family to no end. Molly still disapproved the idea of the jokeshop, but barely mentioned it in the twin's presence.  
  
Ginny's slender form pressed against Harry's body as they danced slowly. He had worn a royal blue robe that was plastered with bright small stars as a design, and a wizard's hat on top of his head. To go along with his costume was a fairly large stick with a bright star at the top. Evidently, he had tried to make it so his costume seemed like a joke, although most of the students didn't understand why he had a stick with a plastic star.  
  
Muggle music had taken over the wizarding world, and was the newest craze. Most wizarding bands and singers would have never been able to carry a tune. Even the Slytherin's were impressed by how talented these muggles were, although they didn't admit it openly.  
  
As much as Ginny liked Harry, she no longer had a school-girl crush on him anymore. She had outgrown her silly crush in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. However, it didn't seem that Ron and Harry's Fanclub understood that.  
  
She grimaced as she received several death glares from Harry's fanclub. She was once one of them, longing to be in the clutches of Harry's arms as they danced, but Ginny had grown up.  
  
"How many times did Ron beg you before you agreed?" Ginny asked, a smile formed on her face as she tried to initiate a conversation with the boy-who- lived.  
  
Harry grinned, thankful she broke the awkward silence between them. "Quite a few times. I kept on insisting you liked me as a brother, but obviously Ron, that stubborn bloke, didn't listen," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes, "He still has the absurd notion that we'll --"  
  
Harry was cut off by a tall blonde with a mask over his face, "I'm quite sure you're having a interesting chat with this lady," the Blonde smiled charmingly, "but this stunning beauty has captured my interest, and I would absoloutely love to dance with her," he said politely, a smirk finally forming on his flawless face.  
  
Harry glared at Draco, his green eyes narrowing at the highly suspicious ferret, restraining himself from saying anything. Something was horribly wrong if he had started calling Ginny, a Weasley, a stunning beauty.  
  
"Harry, you can let me go. I am fully capable of handling myself. Harry?" Ginny waved her hand in front of Harry, who was obviously thinking of something.  
  
Ginny kicked Harry in the leg, before Harry woke up from his reverie. Surprised. Harry suddenly let go of Ginny who was quickly taken away by Draco. Her fading "Sorry" was the only thing he heard, before she was hidden from his view by the students dancing.  
  
Draco had always been fascinated by Shakesphere, and his story, Romeo and Juliet. As much as he hated muggles and mudbloods, his fascination had taken over, and he had ordered a costume that Romeo might've worn. Of course, what would Romeo be without his mask?  
  
Draco's breath had been taken away from him as he saw the lovely woman in green. Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his thumb on it. Unaware that the lady he was about to dance with was a Weasley, he produced a rose with his wand, and gave it to Ginny.  
  
A pink tinge appeared on Ginny's cheek, obviously pleased by this romantic gesture. Ginny had noticed there were no thorns on the rose, and put it in her hair. As another slow song started to play in the Great Hall, Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck while Draco wrapped his around her waist, and they began to dance on the spot.  
  
Draco's years of Quidditch had a effect of him, of course. He had a fanclub of admirers, and half of them were in Harry's fanclub as well.  
  
Draco and Ginny continued to dance for a few more songs, until a fuming red- haired pushed them apart.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Corner: The description of the dress was changed from a plain description, into a edited description of a a Barbie dress. Email me for a visual.  
  
It's beautiful, isn't it? Eh, I just HAD to use that dress in my story. I HAD to.  
  
If you didn't like the story, Review and tell me how to improve. If you liked the story, Review so I can tell you that you're off your rocker. Haha. In other words, Review. :) 


	2. The Argument

Dealing with Love  
Chapter 2 . The Argument  
  
The red head, known as Ron, was wearing sparkling comfortable white robes with glowing pure-white wings on his back. There was a bright circle of light, also known as a halo, hovering above his head, but he looked anything but angelic at the moment.  
  
"Ron, what in the heavens are you doing? You gave me quite a fright," Ginny glared at her brother. Her light brown eyes, which were sparkling before, were dull and seemed lifeless. Ginn was frowning slightly, and she didn't seem happy with the interruption.  
  
"Do you REALIZE who you're dancing with?" Ron shouted, his temper rising quickly, and his face turning redder by the second. Everyone seemed to be watching now, a circle gathering around them.  
  
Draco's face hardened as he understood why this Weasley was mad. There was usually only a few reasons why Ronald Weasley, one of the three 'losers' in the Dream Team, would be angered by a female's actions. It was practically a legend. No man was to dance with Virginia Weasley, his sister, unless they had full confidence that Virginia would be able to calm Ron down, assisted by Hermione Granger, of course.  
  
The fact of who the person he had danced with had begun to sink in. He gained his senses back and tried to back away slowly, but he bumped into Ginny, who didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Er... Actually, I have no clue." Ginny admitted moments later, slightly embarrassed, glancing at the blonde curiously.  
  
How was she to know that it was Draco Malfoy? He was wearing a mask, so did she really have to know? Ron usually threw a anger tantrum whenever she danced with anyone, so it wasn't much of a surprise, although his anger never frightened her at all. She had a temper of her own, and Ron knew this.  
  
A crowd had gathered around them, watching them as if it was a duel of some sort. They were muttering to their neighbours, and someone seemed to be taking bets on when Ron would start punching the masked blonde.  
  
Ron started clutching and un clutching his hand, as if trying to stop himself from killing the blonde. "You see, my dear, sweet, naive sister.. You are dancing with the most evil ass of all in this school. His father was the one who set you through all of THOSE events," Ron said, the words strained as if trying to sound as sweet as possible. It was obvious that he was referring to the Chamber of Secret incident, or to those who knew about it.  
  
Ginny blinked before the answer dawned to her. She turned towards Draco, her eyes showing fury and her temper starting to rise. This sign wasn't good, for the Weasley's were known for their tempers, and having two Weasleys mad would end up with someone in the Hospital Wing. The crowd took a step backwards, scared that they would be the one sent to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Another person, who was also dressed in a angel costume, pushed through the crowd with Harry. Her brown hair was straight for this evening, and the smile that once was on her face had disappeared moments ago. "Ron!" the girl cried, obviously ashamed at the behavior of her boyfriend. "I will not tolerate this behavior! Ginny is old enough to make her decisions! If she wants to dance with a ass --"  
  
She was cut off by Draco, gaining his senses once more. "Asshole? Me? Excuse me, Granger, but I beg to differ. It's your boyfriend there who's the ass. On top of that, he's poor as dirt, and in love with a mudblood," he smirked. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were by his side now, a menacing glare on their faces.  
  
Ginny slapped him with all the strength she could muster. "You bastard! Don't call Hermione that! She's ten times the person you'll ever be, and much smarter! I suppose all of the times Harry's beat you has addled your head!"  
  
"That's a bit rich coming from you, isn't it? If she were smarter than me, and I assure you she isn't, than your brain must be the size of a peanut, and that dolt of a brother you have, must have nothing inside his skull." Draco laughed, his cronies guffawed and the other Slytherins smirked in satisfaction. It seemed that Draco had decided to ignore the Harry comment.  
  
"You didn't seem so smug in your 5th year when I cast that Bat Bogey Hex on you, now did you?" She countered, her face twisted in fury. Ron smiled at the memory just knowing that his rival had to suffer such a powerful hex from someone younger than them, nevertheless a Weasley.  
  
Draco growled, not pleased with the memory. "You play dirty, you Weasel. You attacked me when I had my back turned on you, you filthy rat."  
  
"When do you ever play by the rules? YOU were the one who attacked Harry while his back was turned in your fourth year! Need I remind you that you turned into a ferret that time," Ginny smiled smugly.  
  
"How many people did you have to have sex with, before you received enough money to learn those comebacks, Weasel?" He glowered, his voice rising. He wasn't pleased that he had to hear about those embarassing moments in public.  
  
"I'm sorry, but were you referring to yourself? Maybe your'e referring to your father. I mean, someone with such enormous wealth had to have had have been a whore sometime in their life. Oh, and I was born witty, thank-you very much, but I'm glad you're complimenting me at the very least," Ginny laughed, but it didn't reach the look in her eyes, "Your insults about wealth have become tiresome, Malfoy. I suggest you buy a few more, but has daddy been lacking business lately?" Ginny's laughter had subsided, and a fake smile had taken over.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE -- " Draco started, but he was never able to finish.  
  
"As amusing as this is," A regal voice boomed, "I must put a stop to this conversation."  
  
A gap in the crowd appeared as Dumbledore made his way towards the center where the two students were. He seemed to have come as a Muggle, but the costume was transforming into wizard robes. They billowed out from beneath him as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
Many students had thought that this wise Headmaster would be disappointed, but strangely, the eccentric man was smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Minerva and Serverus will escort you to my office. I will be with you shortly," Albus said softly, a wise smile seen upon his face.  
  
Draco saw the Headmaster give a small wink towards them, but was almost sure that he had imagined it.  
  
McGonagall and Snape led them towards a stone statue of a gargoyle. Snape smoothly gave the password ("Quidditch Beans") before the gargoyle flew to the side while the wall revealed a staircase leading them up.  
  
Once the two students came across the circular office, they seated themselves in front of the desk, and the teachers left them alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Corner: I do realize that this chapter sucked Quidditch balls. Yes, Quidditch balls. I read that on someone's livejournal. The owner was a pretty big fan, I suppose.  
  
Anyways. I know the descriptions aren't that great, and all, but I just hope I can find someone who can beta for me (-winkwinknudgenudge-) who won't intimidate me, like my friend Nita. -waves to her-  
  
Well, the chapter was short, and although I would've loved to extend it, I didn't want to extend it any longer. The next chapter will be the punishment, and Dumbledore's Lecture.  
  
Oh, and I edited the first chapter's dress description to fit something I saw today. I like it a lot, so just re-read over that part. You should read the 3rd and 4th paragraph of that story too. I changed the Author's Note at the bottom of that chapter too.  
  
Review, and be loved. 


	3. Lectures

Dealing with Love  
Chapter 3 . Lectures  
  
"Gee, thanks!" Ginny sighed, fidgeting with her costume.  
  
"What did I do?" Draco frowned, not understanding why she had to be so sarcastic.  
  
"Maybe it's the fact that you've landed us both in Dumbledore's office, and we're about to receive detentions," Ginny said as politely as possible, gritting her teeth.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Ginny screeched, standing up with a glare. "Bloody hell. You are such a insufferable prat!"  
  
The door slowly creaked open before Draco could give a retort. They both stared at the Headmaster waiting for him to begin the lecture. Ginny bit her lip, a red tinge appeared on her face, embarassed she was caught arguing by Dumbledore the second time that night.  
  
She looked determinedly at her shoes, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the paintings around the office were watching the scene with a amused expression on their faces.  
  
"Please sit down Miss. Weasley. Now, as you know, you have been sent to my office for arguing, er, quite loudly," Dumbledore began, "but before you start giving me excuses," here, Dumbledore gave a small smile, "I'd like to tell you that it's very wrong for you two to be fighting in public."  
  
Ginny had sat down, and had started fiddling with her costume once more, but both students had slumped in their seats, listening absent mindedly at his lecture.  
  
"At this school, you are role models, rather than first years. You must set a good example to the younger students, and you should have known better." Dumbledore's smile never wavered through the conversation.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling once more behind the half-moon spectacles he wore. "I won't bother you anymore with a lecture. I suppose a punishment is to be given?"  
  
Ginny began biting her lip once more, starting to fiddle with her costume much faster now. Draco seemed to be thinking of other things, rather than the punishment. He had a blank expression on his face, and barely heard anything Dumbledore had said.  
  
"You will have to spend twenty days in the Forbidden Forest, while gathering certain ingredients for potions Professor. Snape has needed for ages. Team work will be a key point, or else horrible things will happen," warned the wise man, in a pleasant tone.  
  
Draco's head snapped up. This had certainly caught his attention. He winced slightly as he remembered his encounter with a monster in his first year, which, of course, had to take place in the Forbidden Forest. The prospect of a early death in their young lives wasn't a pleasant and appealing idea at all to Ginny and Draco.  
  
"There will be certain areas, in the forest, where you will be able to find items that have been turned into a portkey. You will be able to take the portkey back to Hogwarts for a day, but this does not count for the twenty days, of course."  
  
Ginny gave a deep sigh of relief once she heard they were allowed to come back to Hogwarts once in a while she had to endure twenty days of hell with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"A map will be given to you, and it will mark where each portkey is located. Proper equipment will be given, of course. A Magical Weightless and Bottomless Backpacks will be given to you, which you can keep. It may prove useful in future situations.  
  
"Professor. Snape will supply you potions and you will have your wands. I must warn you, the deeper you go into the forest, the more unpredictable the results of the spells you cast are. In the end, it will cease to stop working altogether. That is, until you finish your punishment, and you leave the forest. You will have to resort to old magic, where you use the items in the forest to help you delve into the magic inside of yourself.  
  
"You will have five days to prepare yourself, before you enter the forest. You will be attending special lessons with your Professors at night to make sure you're properly trained. After the five days are over, you begin your punishment," he concluded.  
  
"Er, if you don't mind me asking," Ginny said, her voice quivering, "Why did you choose THIS punishment? Why.. Why not something else?" She asked, her voice in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"The only way you'll learn to work together, is to be put into difficult situations where you must rely on each other."  
  
Both were silent, staring at Dumbledore as if he was off his rocker.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, two pieces of parchment appeared in thin air. They floated in the air in front of Ginny and Draco. They did the obvious, and each took one. One glance at the top, and they understood it was a list of items they would be supplied. They didn't seem to pay attention to the parchment, but focused their attention on the Headmaster.  
  
"Er, Professor.. You've always warned us to stay out of the Forest, and for good reasons too. There are dangerous animals in the forest... Don't you think it's a bit," Ginny paused here, trying to think of a word, "Er, unsafe?"  
  
"I do hope that you remember Firenze. He'll be guiding you along the way, but only when you need the help. You won't see him often, of course. This wouldn't be a punishment if you were able to have help all the time." Dumbledore explained, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
He reached towards a drawer on the side of his desk, and pulled it open. "Lemon Drop?" He offered, taking a yellow stick of muggle candy out, popping one into his mouth.  
  
"No thanks," both of them answered in unision. Draco raised his eyebrow, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
"Are there any questions?" He asked after a moment of silence. When Ginny shook her head, and Draco gave a small "No", Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's back to your common rooms. It's quite late, if I do say so myself," Dumbledore smiled, dismissing them.  
  
Once Ginny and Draco left, Fawkes flew down onto Dumbledore's table. Long fingers stroked the bird's feathers, as Dumbledore started conversing with the framed portraits on the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Corner: Well, this took long enough, eh? Sorry. I wasn't interested in finishing it lately. I don't think this chapter was really that good..  
  
The punishment is given. In the next chapter, I'll give you a look at what the list says, and then the 10 days will be described talking about Ginny. No big Draco parts in that chapter. I mean, a occasional fight, I suppose, but nothing really enormous.  
  
I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. :)  
  
Charms: I do. x.x My writing is horrible, but I do hope that it'll improve along the way. Lol. :) Pixie5252: Thanks for the compliment. A beta is someone who'll get a copy of my story in advance. They tell me what errors I make, how to make it better.. That sort of stuff. Silverstr: A friend of mines said that most authors think their stories suck, even though they don't... She lied. lol. Mines is horrible. x.x Sorry for the long wait! Aibi: OF COURSE YOUR'RE LOVED! You reviewed. :P xnitax: 3 you. lol. Yes you did. lol. I have to ask you though... Why are you NEVER online when I need someone to talk to? HMPH. Meghan MQ: I'm not insulted at all, although I don't think my story is really good.  
  
I'd like to thank bookworym, Nirvanagurl1220, Cassie1128 and TayTay for reviewing. :) Thanks a lot for your support, all of you!  
  
Last, but not least... Review! If you do, the monkies won't attack you. -nods- 


End file.
